Be With You
by Resting-Madness
Summary: Becoming ill after going out in the rain, Yusuke finds himself dreaming about his history with Kuwabara.
1. Rainy Start

It's been raining all week. And with every strong gust of wind a storm blew closer to the sleeping city. A low rumble started up, then a dim flash of light before the hard slap of rain jumped out of the clouds down onto the streets and houses, anything it could touch to catch its fall.

Kurama had gotten himself up from a very deep slumber, suddenly remembering to shut his window, that he'd left open earlier for Hiei when he came back from the Makai. Crawling lazily back into bed, he practically rolled over Hiei, who made a small sound of protest but remained asleep.

The fox couldn't blame him, from what he saw when the tattered shirt fell to the floor, Hiei had had a tiresome day. Only problem now was Kurama couldn't get back to sleep. Instead, he got up from his bed and went into the kitchen to pour himself something hot to take him back into dreamland.

Maybe Yusuke should try that, because he too can't seem to sleep. But it isn't because of foul weather or even the fact that he has to wake up and do some forgotten task. It's because tonight he was having a reaccuring nightmare, one that's plagued him from time to time after the defeat of Tuguro.

"Kuwabara!" The spirit detective shouted, seeing the swordsman walking over to the man.

Tuguro grinned watching the red head come to him, and he reached out for the boy.

"What are you doing, turn back!" Yusuke shouted at the top of his already powerful in volume voice, but it seemed as though the red head couldn't hear him.

His earth brown eyes widened seeing the picture jump, and Tuguro had Kuwabara by the hair holding him before him.

"No!" Yusuke spat out in a panicked voice. "Kuwabara wait, I'm coming!"

The terrified spirit detective ran at them, but an unscene barrier knocked him back. He leapt to his feet and began pounding the field but it was hopeless. No! He wouldn't give up.

Tuguro grinned again, this time looking at Kuwabara, raising his hand. Sticking his fingers out like a sword the man plunged his fingers deep into the red heads chest, getting a solid grip around his pulsing heart before it began pulling it out.

"Kuwabaraaa!" Yusuke shouted.

He beat at the barrier, painfully, and his knuckles began to bleed from the lack of progress in breaking it. The red head cried out in pain, saying his name lowly before his head nodded down and he remained still.

"Nn-noo-oo-ooo!"

Little illuminating lights circled the swordsman, deteriorating him into themselves. Yusuke dropped to his knees watching the scene unfold. Kuwabara was really dead. And he would never come back. Never. Even if he begged, even if he cried. He couldn't bring him back, just when he was starting to...love him.

"Detective." Tuguro hissed lowly. When Yusuke looked up a large fist slammed into his face and...

"Aaah!" Yusuke jumped up out of his sleep, panting. _'It was another dream.'_ He assured to himself. But still...he had to make sure.

Getting up out of bed, Yusuke looked at the alarm clock in his room. Not being a neon digital, he had to bring it into the light from outside his window. It read: 5:30 a.m.

_'Kuwabara should be getting up by now.'_ Placing the clock back down, Yusuke wandered into the closet and grabbed his school uniform to slip on.

Once dressed, he's walks out into the livingroom, makes his way to the front door; avoiding several things in the darkness so he wouldn't tumble over, getting to the end game of slipping into his sneakers; with an added force of urgency, and he walked out of the front door.

The rain was still splattering against the streets and sidewalks giving him a little relief of itself only when he walked under a thick leaved tree. With another flash of lightning his steady pace turned into a full fledged sprint, as he made his way through the city to another set of apartment buildings. One of which had a red head living in it, that he had to make sure was still living there.

The first time Yusuke had a dream about Kuwabara dying, he had awakened from it only to find out he was in another dream, dreaming that he was coping with it. But it felt so real, he had to go out and check to make sure Kuwabara was still in his house, alive and well, much like his sudden venture this morning.

When he reached the building, Yusuke looked up the long length of it, at all the windows until his eyes fell upon the one that belonged to Kuwabara. He smiled seeing that the light was on and seeing a tall shadow pass by the window, silluetting the body he wanted to see. Which was Shizuru, in her brother's room kicking him to get out of bed and ready for school.

Shortly a faint bicker was heard, even from this distance; and he saw Kuwabara stand up and stretch. With a new reassurance, Yusuke turned on his heels and headed for home.

The curtains of the high up window were pulled over and the red head looked out into the sky with a scowl. He hated when it rained. His hair never stayed in place. Looking a little more over, he saw a patch of green down on the street and he blinked wondering if it was who he thought it was.

_'Nah, Urameshi doesn't get up this early.'_ He thought dropping his hand away from the curtains so that they slid back over the window. Kuwabara walked into his bathroom to get ready for the day.

On his way home, Yusuke found his self laughing at his vicious cycle of checking up on Kuwabara. Everytime he had a bad dream. He knew Kuwabara would be all right. Kuwabara was always all right! He needed to calm down sometimes, it was making him act like a girl, always on her toes, wondering if her love is still in one piece. Bad enough Kuwabara called him those cutesy little girly names like, sweety and honey.

Which wouldn't have been so bad if he didn't do it in public and in front of Kurama and Hiei. This all made him remember the first time he'd ever felt a bit of want for Kuwabara...

It was three years ago. When they were just boys. The red head had come to school announcing that he was moving away with his family. Yusuke thought it was great at first, then he had an odd dream that Kuwabara was walking, just walking, no stride or run. Just walking. Yusuke tried to get his attention, but he was ignored.

He told him to come back and the red head finally turned to him saying. "I'm never coming back Urameshi, and you're never gonna see me again." And he faded away.

His leaving made Yusuke feel almost empty. The two of them had been rivals since forever. Why would his moving suddenly make him want the annoying voiced male around?

"Yusuke Urameshi!" His mother bellowed from above him. "There you are." She waited paitently while her arrogant son got on the elevator and came down the corridor to her. "Get inside, I was worried sick about you."

_'Mom, you have no idea how mutual the feeling is.' _He thought with a smile going inside.

...

"Ah-Choo!" Yusuke ran his arm across his nose and sniffled. "Uuughhh."

He walked into the classroom and slipped into his seat, sagging over the desk. Leaving his nose planted onto it.

_'Okay, so going out on a rainy day was a dumb idea. I should have grabbed something other than my uniform if I'd of known I was gonna get wet.'_

Kuwabara leaned forward in his seat, tapping Yusuke on the shoulder. "Hey Urameshi, If you'd woke up early you wouldn't have had to shower in your clothes."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes at the red head, raising his chest from the desk to better face him.

"You know, if I weren't feeling so suddenly sick I'd punch you right in the mouth."

Kuwabara shrugged, then pulled out his lunch.

Yusuke leered at him one last second then turned his self back around, laying on the desk. _'Man I'm beat, I should have just stayed home today.' _He rubbed his eyes and closed them. _'Yeeah, mom would have loved that, she'd turn me into her personal slave.'_

The spirit detective made a sleepy yawn and rubbed his eyes again, getting ready to let himself go to sleep when, THUMP! a large book fell down on the desk beside his face.

"Hunh! Wha-?" He looked around seeing his teacher, Mr. Akashi glaring at him angrily. "Oh it's you," Yusuke said about to drop his head again.

"I hope you don't plan on sleeping through my class, Yusuke" The man remarked. "I'd hate to think of what type of punishment I could come from such a lack of respect."

Yusuke waved a hand to disreguard the man's words. "Yeah, yeah I'm awake."

Yawning again, Yusuke sat himself up in the chair but he leaned back against the chair letting his legs stretch out underneath the one infront of him.

Figuring he's being obeyed since his back was to the misbehaving student, the teacher speaks. "Okay class today we're going to study the world of physical science. Observe."

Mr. Akashi walked to the door and closed it. He then reached beside the door and flipped the light switch down.

"You see," He switched the lights back on. "all of you just blinked with the withdraw of light." Walking back to the desk he took his seat. "That is what you'd call physical science."

Yusuke rolled his eyes when the class made a sound of being impressed. _'Hn, I didn't blink.'_ He thought; the bridge of his nose twitched and he felt another sneeze coming on, but he held it back. _'Geez, I'd better not be sick.'_ He sucked two gusts of air into his mouth, then let them back out through a sneeze. "Ah-chhoo!"

"Eeeuww!" The class called out, seeing that the spirit detective didn't cover his mouth. "Grrooosss!"

"You ok, Urameshi?" He heard Kuwabara through the noise of the other kids.

Yusuke's voice cracked into a higher one as he spoke. "I don't feel so good, uuuhhh." He fell over from his seat onto the floor, looking rather animated, with one leg in the air and the other stretched out on the floor.

"Yyeew." Mr. Akashi took out a kleenex and covered his mouth as he spoke. "Somebody get that thing off the floor, and to the nurses office. Pronto."

Kuwabara stood up going around the desk. "Yes sir." He picked Yusuke up off the floor, placing one of the boy's arms around his shoulders while he held onto his waist. "Don't worry Urameshi, you're gonna be okay." Said Kuwabara leading the spirit detective down the hallway to the nurses office.

Yusuke continued to make little groggy sounds in the back of his throat, while his head bobbled back and forth as the two of them swayed their way down the hall.

When they got to the nurses, Kuwabara knocked on the door and the woman opened it for him. "What happened to him?" She asked.

"I think it's nothing serious ma'am, just a cold." Kuwabara walked the unconscious over to the couch and lied him down.

The nurse went to get a thermometer from the supply cabinet. After sterilizing it, she slipped it between Yusuke's lips and waited for the beep.

"Is it alright if I call his mother, Mrs. Amuro?" Asked Kuwabara, already picking up the receiver.

"Of course." She heard the beep and reached down taking the thermometer from the sleeping boys mouth.

"Hmm, he's got a temperature of 102." Noticing, she grabbed a handful of his clothing running her thumb over it. "No wonder he's got a cold, he's soaking wet."

"Dammit, she's not answering. I know!" He pressed the dial tone and called his house instead.

The phone rang twice at the Kuwabara household, before his sister picked it up. "Yes, what is it?" She asked the person on the other end.

"Shizuru," A smile appeared on her face hearing her brother's voice.

"Well well, getting sent home again, I thought those days were over baby brother."

"Stop kidding around Shizuru, this is a serious call."

She interrupted his words saying. "Yeah, like what?"

"Urameshi's sick and needs a ride home, I called his house but Atsuko isn't picking up." The boy's voice sounded as though he were on his knees pleading with her.

Shizuru shrugged and said. "How cute, you're looking out for your boyfriend, well no need to cry baby brother. I'll pick him up."

A huge grin spread across Kuwabara's face. "Thanks sis', you're all right!" She muttered something on the other end before hanging up on him. "I've gotta get back to class," He was saying to the nurse. "But my sister's coming to pick up Urameshi, she's a pretty girl with brown hair. You can't miss her." The nurse nodded and Kuwabara walked over to the couch giving the spirit detective's hot cheek a kiss. "Feel better Urameshi, I'll be by after school okay?"

Looking at him one last time, the red head walked out of the room and back down the hall. The nurse scooted her chair over to the slumbering boy and smiled. "You've got a lovely friend there, you're very lucky." Yusuke's nose twitched again causing him to rub a hand past it.

"Don't worry young man, all you need is orange juice and some bed rest, and you'll be fine." Getting up from the seat, she looked out the large window through the opened blinds. "Sure is coming down out there though."

As Yusuke lay there on the couch, he could feel himself drifting in and out of sleep, and everytime his body felt slumber a picture began to form in his mind. I wonder what he could be dreaming about?


	2. You don't look so good

_~ ~ 'Huh?'_ Yusuke's eyes cracked open a bit. He was sleeping for what felt like an hour, but had only actually been thirty seconds. _'Where am I?'_ He wondered, not noticing the surroundings of the nurse's office, where he once was.

"Mr. Urameshi?" A man's voice called to him. He heard faint laughter around him. "Mr. Urameshi?" He called again.

_'I could have sworn I was taken out of the classroom.'_ He continued to think._ 'I must be dreaming.' _Yusuke felt a hand land on his shoulder, giving it a shake.

Blinking through the blur of his vision Yusuke looked around noting he was in class. But it wasn't Mr. Akashi's class. It was shop class. "So glad you could join us again, Mr. Urameshi. Please pay attention."

Yusuke yawned and stretched his arms out. "Yeah yeah, I'm listening."

He stuck a finger in his ear twisting it in circles, before pulling it back out. The teacher gave Yusuke one last look to make sure he was going to continue to pay attention, before he went back to the lesson of the day.

"I want all of you to take a pair of safety glasses from the cabinet and put them over your eyes."

Half the class got up from their seats to grab a pair of glasses. While the remaining seated students called out to their friends to grab a pair for them as well. Sighing in a huff, Yusuke stood up from his seat to get a set of glasses himself.

A thin blue framed pair were shoved in his face before he could even slide off the stool, and he looked up seeing Kuwabara standing beside him. "Here." The red head muttered.

Yusuke, taking them, blinked in confusion. "What are you doing here, I thought you were skipping today?"

Kuwabara threw his head back in disbelief, placing his hands on his hips with a laugh. "Who said I skipped, just because I didn't show for homeroom." He waved it off. "Nah, I was at home getting my stuff ready for the move on friday."

_'Move?'_ Thought Yusuke, watching Kuwabara walk away from him to join the rest of the class around a large table with a buzz saw and wood placed in a vice grip. "What move?" He asked the air.

_'Wait a second,'_ Yusuke thought through his dreams._ 'I remember that day...That's the first day I realized that...' _~ ~

~*~*~*~

"So where's the patient?"

The door to the nurse's office swung open, filling with the sounds of Shizuru's entrance. The brunette stretched her arms outwards, and waved them up and down to shake off the water from outside.

"Geez...only thing on is Morning Museum." There was an angry sigh followed by, "Greeat."

The two of them looked in the direction the voice had come from. Then they turned their attention to each other. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up." Said the nurse.

"There's a traffic jam for miles," Shizuru, boredly, stated. "people act like there's a damn flood everytime it rains."

Nurse Amuro nodded. "Yusuke's been sleeping for quite sometime now, I guess he's finally awake." Grabbing a pen from her desk, she picked up a clip board as well holding them towards Shizuru. "You'll just need to sign him out here."

Shizuru, ignoringly, crossed the room and opened the door of the next room where Yusuke sat rubbing his eyes trying to watch television.

"Get your shit together squirt, we're leaving." She called into the room then walked back out.

"Shizuru?" Yusuke blinked. What was she doing here? The spirit detective picked himself up from the couch, and grabbed his books before leaving the room.

"Name here, please." Nurse Amuro was saying again.

"Shizuru?" Called Yusuke, and she looked at him.

"What? You need a piggy back ride to the car too. Get in here." The girl said.

Yusuke did as he was told walking into the main room of the office. "What are you doing here?" He asked her.

Shizuru straightened up from her bend over to write her name and Yusuke's on the leave sheet, and her hands ducked behind her back giving her aid in comforting her stance.

"My baby brother called and told me to pick up his sick little boyfriend, your mother didn't answer the phone when he tried your house." The brunette explained.

_'Probably asleep again, as always.'_ He thought. "Listen Shizuru, I appreciate your concern and everything, but I don't need a ride home. I feel fine now." Just as he neared the two women, Yusuke stepped on a dragging tip of the blanket that was draped around his shoulders and he stumbled forward, being caught by the brunette. "Whoa."

"Haha, yeah you'd make it home." She took the blanket from around him handing it to the nurse. "My baby brother would never forgive me if I let you die on him."

Taking his books as well. Shizuru put her free hand on his shoulder and steered him out of the nurses office.

"Seriously," He continued his protest. "I'm fine."

The two of them stopped walking, and Shizuru looked at him leaning down into his face. "Oh yeah, then say MAYBE..."

The two of them were silent in a glaring contest. Everyone knows that a stuffed nose would make any 'm' said word sound like a 'b' instead, and Yusuke backed down crossing his arms.

"Let's go, why argue. At least I'm getting out of this dump."

"Hmm." Satisfied with the victory, Shizuru lead them down the hall in silence to the double doors at the front of the building. "You must be happy." Shizuru mentioned, when they were outside.

Yusuke looked over at her with question. "For what? I'm gonna miss the best part of the day."

Shizuru took out another cigarette and lit it up. "Dare I ask what that is?"

"Lunch. Me and Kuwabara always eat lunch together."

A faint laugh came from the brunette. "Kazuma, right?" Slapping her arms around him, Shizuru squeezed the boy in a tight hug. "That's so cute, when kiddies fall in love."

Swatting at her, Yusuke shouted lowly, "Lay off, it isn't like tha-..." but his words snagged into a cough.

Shizuru patted the spirit detective's back laughing. "All right, calm down. I was just joking."

When the two of them got to the parking lot, Shizuru pressed the button for the lock on her car. "Better get you home before that cold gets worse."

Yusuke sniffled and wiped an arm past his nose. The two of them slid into the car and closed the doors. Once she backed out of the parking lot, they were on their ways home.

...

The front door slammed shut behind Shizuru, and she steered a drowsy Yusuke to his bedroom. "I'll make you some tea." She was saying as they went.

Atsuko was sleeping on the chair at the time, but the sound of the door roused her from her slumber and she looked through the blur of her eye lashes seeing the girl.

"Is that-...?" She rubbed her eyes. "Shizuru? What are you doing here? And what..." Seeing her son, Atsuko jumped up from the couch, fist balled shouting. "Yusuke, what did you do now? If you've been in another fight I'll..."

Atsuko's words were silenced from Shizuru raising a hand to her. "I brought him home, Atsuko." She explained. "Your son's sick and needed a ride home from school."

Gasping. Atsuko snatched her son into her arms and hugged him, with a weak fight to be pushed off.

"Aaww mom, lay off." Yusuke protested. "I already can't breathe, are you trying to suffocate me."

She pulled back looking down at him with tears. "I'm sorry sweetie, it's just that," She dramatically wiped her tears away with the back of her shirt sleeve. "You're never usually sick, and what if something were to happen to you."

Yusuke's eyebrows arched, as he gawked at his insane mother, wondering where she came up with this stuff.

_'She's just like her son.'_ Thought Shizuru, rolling her eyes to the ceiling and shaking her head. Placing her hands back on Yusuke's shoulder she steered him back towards his room. "He'll be fine Atsuko, he just has a cold, and a slight fever. The school nurse said bed rest and tea should work."

"Thank goodness." The woman said slapping a hand over her heart. "I'll make you some soup." Atsuko volunteered.

"That should be good." Yusuke sarcastically said, flopping down face first onto his pillow. He fisted both hands with the blanket and yanked it securely over his head. _'I just wanna get some sleep.'_

He began to shiver a little, until the heat of his body warmed the spot of the bed he was laying on. Yusuke closed his eyes listening to the sounds of his mother and Shizuru in the kitchen.

"Is he really going to be ok, Shizuru?" His mother asked, trying her hardest to speak lowly. "Be straight with me, I can take it."

Shizuru laughed patting Atsuko on the back. "Of course he'll be all right," She soothed. "just let him rest and make sure he eats and keeps his fluids up. Yusuke should be smart mouthing like his old self again in a day or so."

Putting a small pouch of green tea into a mug, Shizuru poured the piping hot liquid in over it. The coloring and flavor of the tea bag expanded through the water with every turn of the spoon. Sugar was sprinkled in afterwards, before she took the packet out.

"Where do you want this?" Shizuru asked referring to the tea bag.

"Oh you can throw that out. I never keep those things." Atsuko stirred the bubbling pot of Campbell's soup with a small spoon, then dumped it over into a bowl, with a little over spill from the broth surfing up the side.

"Well, I've gotta get out of here." Shizuru was saying. "Let me know how he's doing, my little brother is liable to call during lunch to ask."

With a wave and, "I will." Astuko said goodbye.

Picking up the cup then trying for the bowl, Atsuko placed the cup back down on the counter. Picking up the bowl with her left hand she gave it to her right then she grabbed the cup and smiled with satisfaction.

"Yusuke, time for lunch." Announced his mother walking it into the boys bedroom.

She looked at his lump on the bed, burried underneath the blanket.

"I'll get you an extra blanket. Be sure to eat this okay?"

She set the cup and bowl down, then walked out of the room to get another blanket for him. Yusuke was already asleep.

"Of all the... dumb... lu-.." He mumbled in his sleep.


	3. Just Can't Get Out of My Head

~ ~ "Can you believe him!?" Yusuke says to Kurama when the two of them are walk home from school. "He comes to class with this big story about moving, and expects everyone to believe him."

Kurama glanced only a second in Yusuke's direction before saying, "Yusuke, I think Kuwabara really is moving." He froze in his foot steps and pointed. "Look."

Three large moving trucks came barrelling down the street, heading in the direction where Kuwabara lives.

Yusuke blinked seeing them go by, and for some reason an angry flash ran past his eyes, but he shook it off. "Those could be going anywhere, lots of people move."

Kurama nodded saying, "Yes, and it appears Kuwabara will be amongst them."

Balling his fist up, Yusuke loomed over the red head and shouted. "He's not moving!"

Kurama laughed waving a hand to ward the enraged boy off. "All right Yusuke, he's not moving."

Satisfied with his victiory they continued walking in silence. Kurama kept giving Yusuke odd glances, he could tell there was something going on in his head and he could only wonder what it was. Asking would only make his friend blow up on him again. He had to think of some other way...

_'I know.' _Thought the crafty fox. "Isn't that Kuwabara up there?" He asked.

Yusuke snapped out of his walking coma and looked around. "Where, I don't see him?" He continued to skim the area with his eyes, until he heard Kurama laughing beside him.

"And just what's so funny?" Asked Yusuke, practically smashing his nose into Kurama's.

Making a hastey retreat from the close contact, the fox explained. "My mistake." But the smile remained on his face.

The fox saw from the side of his eye, Yusuke cross his arm and turn his nose up. A low laugh wound through the red heads body, unheard by anyone but himself._ 'I suppose it's expected, after all, we've been through together. Yusuke's actually going to miss Kuwabara.'_

"Wow Kuwabara!" They heard one of the red head's friends saying in the distance.

"Huh?" Yusuke walked a little faster into a run to see what was going on.

"Yusuke wait!" Kurama called after him, following his run.

Just as the two of them got close enough to the group of kids, Yusuke slammed to a stop against a tree almost knocking Kurama back having to stop so suddenly himself.

"Yusuke what are you...?" Started Kurama, but his words were cut off.

"Sssshhh! I'm trying to listen." The spirit detective silenced his friend, tugging him by the shirt to stand behind him at the tree.

"What are you gonna do about the territory, Kuwabara?" Asked Miyamoto.

Kuwabara tossed his head in one direction and laughed placing his hands on his hips. "Hell if I know, looks like Urameshi's finally gonna be top punk with me gone."

Gritting his teeth, Yusuke shoved the sleeve to his uniform up so that it remained scrunched above his elbow. "I'll show him a punk."

This time it was Kurama that grabbed him back behind the tree. "Just wait a moment." He said in his usual calm tone.

"We're really gonna miss you Kuwabara, you're a pretty cool guy." His other friend said.

"Yeah," Okubo agreed. "you've been kinda like a brother to us all, it's gonna be weird not having you around."

Kuwabara laughed and patted his chubby friend on the back.

"Oh come on guys, you can all visit me." Crossing his arms very matter-of-factly. "I'm not going that far, just the town over."

His friends shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah, if you call Kawasaki close by. But new schools, new friends...it's gonna be rough adjusting," with a snap of his fingers, Miyamoto says. "just like that."

"Naah," Assured Kuwabara waving a hand before he balled a fist slamming it into his palm. "And if things get rough, I'll just make friends the same way I did here." Kuwabara and his buddies laughed.

"Hmph," Said a female voice. Shizuru walked over to her brother and his friends, then smacked the boy in the back of the head. "You mean making friends through sympathy because you're constantly getting beat up."

Yusuke laughed out loud at that one saying. "Good one, Shizuru!"

They all turned their heads to the sound, but Yusuke and Kurama slipped back behind the tree before they were seen.

"Hey!" Shizuru shouted to the movers. "Don't scratch that!"

The girl marched over to them to inspect the bruised ottoman, and the four boys went back to their previous conversation.

Yusuke watched as the moving men went in and out of the Kuwabara household, carrying chair after chair and tables and desks.

_'He's really moving...'_ Thought the spirit detective with his shoulders drooping over. "Come on Kurama, let's get out of here." He said in an unusual tone, that wasn't like him at all.

The two boys turned on their heels and started walking back in the other direction. Yusuke kept his gaze on the ground, and continually sighed heavily.

This time, Kurama chose to say something feeling bold enough to attempt it. "...Yusuke,"

The moping boy looked up over to Kurama. "Yeah?"

"Why don't you tell Kuwabara how you feel?" Yusuke's face twisted into an uneasy look. "You know, before he goes away."

Yusuke made a sound of disagreement and disgust, But Kurama pressed on. "It's better that he knows you were truly his friend than to have him, walk away, thinking that deep down you disliked him."

A steam driven angry sigh left the male's nostrils before he looked away from Kurama mumbling. "I don't dislike him- I mean, I don't like him..." Yusuke searched for the right thing to say that wouldn't roll around to a realization he didn't want to be true. "I don't know, leave me alone!" He snapped.

"Urameshi?" He heard the scratchy male's voice.

Spinning around to face him he saw Kuwabara walking up to him with his friends. "Uuuhhh," The spirit detective stammered.

"Heeeyy!" He shouted to them with a wave. "Hey Kurama." He also waved to the other red head when he reached them.

"Hello Kuwabara." The fox replied, and gave a nod to the boys he didn't know.

Yusuke suddenly couldn't find his voice, and he let Kurama do all the talking.

"I see you're going to be moving; I hope you have a good time wherever you're going to."

"Yeah, we're heading to Kawasaki in about a week." Explained Kuwabara. "Mom says the apartment we're moving into is gonna be bigger than this one."

Yusuke just stood their looking as though he'd swallowed something huge and it just wouldn't go down.

Kuwabara grabbed Yusuke into a head lock and started grinding his fist into his hair. "You must be pretty excited, huh Urameshi?" The red head joked. "Now you don't have to keep looking over your shoulder, waiting for the day I come and beat you up."

Yusuke struggled within the grip until he was free, then tugging his clothes back down, he ran a hand through his hair. "Why would you beat me up?" Yusuke was saying. "So I can be tall enough to poke your eyes out when you get in my face."

A sly smirk spread across Kuwabara's face.

"Here it comes." One of his friends said getting ready to see the two hit fight. Yusuke hitting Kuwabara... and Kuwabara hitting the ground.

But instead all they heard was, "Good one Urameshi, I'll miss your dull wit when I'm gone." Seperating from his friends walking with the two a distance away. "Sorry I'm gonna be leaving the spirit fighting business, it was kinda fun."

"We're sorry we're going to lose you, Kuwabara" Kurama stated. "You were very valuable to us as both a friend and ally."

Through his teeth Yusuke, fumed shouting. "Well I won't miss you at all, in fact." He got closer to the boy shouting louder. "I wish you'd hurry up and go!" Marching away, Yusuke was angrily grumbling to himself.

Kuwabara jutted a thumb in the spirit detective's direction asking. "What's with him?"

Kurama looked after him shaking his head. "I don't know." He lied, because inside he was suspecting. _'I think he likes you.'_ ~ ~

& & &

Kuwabara fished in his pocket for some change. He's standing at the front of the school by the pay phones so he can call home and check on Yusuke.

"Hello Kuwabara?" He heard Kurama say a step behind him. "Who are you calling?" He handed the scratchy voiced male a quarter.

"Thanks." He replied and dropped the money into the phone, then dialed.

Kurama waited behind him not meaning to pry but he didn't exactly see his friends until lunch, so he usually needed a catch up if something big were happening.

"Hey sis', did Yusuke get home all right?" He asked, adding. "And no tricks either."

"Calm down lover boy, Yusuke's fine." She said rather calmly. "Asleep at home in his little bed, under the care of his mother. Happy now?"

"Thanks, can you tell Atsuko I'll be by after school?" Kuwabara glanced over his shoulder, seeing Kurama still standing behind him with question on his face. Covering the reciever he explained. "Urameshi's sick, he caught a cold earlier and had to go home."

"Oh," Nodded the fox. _'That explains the use of first names.'_ He affirmed, knowing that it was always serious when the two of them went by first names.

"Okay sis, thanks. I'll see ya later." He hung up the phone and turned to Kurama. "Urameshi's gonna be fine." He reassured and hearing his stomach give him a notice, the red head grinned saying. "now let's go eat lunch, I'm starving."

"Good idea."

Kuwabara headed for the stairwell but was jerked back by Kurama, grabbing his collar.

"Kuwabara it's raining outside. We have to eat indoors today."

"Heh heh, I forgot. Then let's go this way." He lead. _'Boooy I can't wait til schools over. Urameshi's sure gonna be happy to see me.'_ The red head beamed.


	4. The Unfair Pair

~ ~ "Duuuhh," Yusuke imitates Kuwabara as he walks home. "Hey Urameshi, I'm moving are you gonna miss meeee. Duuuhhh...Rrrr." Yusuke balled his fist up in anger. "Of all the dumb questions, who does this guy think he is anyway?" He paused, throwing his arms up in the air for effect. "Mr. popularity just because he's leaving! With the way he looks," Huffing, he turns up on the grass to his house, and opens the door muttering. "Mr. personality, because he's so ugly, is more like it."

Atsuko looked at her son when he walked in then turned back to the television. "You're not home more than three seconds and you're already bitching; I thought I had a 14 year old son, not daughter."

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Yusuke travelled to his room making smart remarks to his mother on the way. He slammed the door and tossed his school bag in a corner then flopped down on his bed.

"Who asked him to leave anyway?"

Sliding his self on an angle while he sat, Yusuke rested his head on his hands and gently banged it on and off the wall. _'I sure didn't...'_ Looking down, Yusuke suddenly blushed at a memory, and a quaint laugh escaped his lips. "I must be crazy for thinking that, I don't like him that way."

Yusuke closed his eyes with a smile still planted on his lips, but it slowly wilted into a frown._ 'But what if I'm wrong...' _He wondered. _'Kuwabara and me weren't always rivals.'_ He let his body drop sideways so that he was now lying on the bed at his side._ 'Infact, we used to be friends, up until that dumb accident in school.'_

His mind blurred and took him briefly back to the moment when the two of them had become rivals.

It was in the first grade. Kuwabara was a new student and the two of them were instantly magnatized to each other, although, neither boy would say so. They merely played next to each other, rather than with each other. Until the day came that Yusuke asked Kuwabara if he wanted to play on the swings and see who could jump out the farthest.

The red head accepted the challenge and ran over to the swings. The two of them stayed there all through recess jumping farther and farther past each other until their teacher called every one back inside.

"That was fun Yusuke, can we play again tomorrow?" Asked Kuwabara.

"Sure! You wanna sit by me in class Kazuma, it's not like the desks are assigned or anything." Beamed Yusuke.

"Okay."

The two of them walked back to class together; glad they formally met. The week was going great for them; and everyday they played together. Sometimes they even saw each other after school at the park. But on the second week, things began to sour and quickly.

The two of them were in art class, Yusuke and Kuwabara decided to set their canvases up next to each other but, back to back so they couldn't see the other person's painting.

"Hey Yusuke, look at this." Kuwabara moved over so Yusuke could see his painting; and the little boy grinned broadly seeing a picture, though a little sloppy, of the two of them playing on a swing.

"Cool," He commented. "can I keep this one, you can have mine."

"Yeah sure!"

The two of them suddenly heard kissy sounds behind them, and they turned their heads seeing two boys watching them. Yusuke narrowed his eyes at them but Kuwabara didn't really seem to care.

"Are you two gonna get married next?" A boy they didn't really know by name taunted.

"Shut up ass hole, we're just friends." The dark haired boy said under his breath.

"Yeah right, first comes love then comes marriage." The other boy joined in.

Growling at them, Yusuke balled up his fists and stomped over to them, right up in the first boy's face. "You mind repeating that to my face?" He grumbled. "And make sure you say it loud enough to silence the questioned looks on peoples faces as to why you no longer have teeth!"

Kuwabara stepped over to them placing a hand on Yusuke's shoulder. "Just forget about them, they're not worth the anger." He stated.

The two boys roared with laughter hearing that.

"I guess you'd be the girl, huh, Kazuma?" The other boy proded.

"Sticks and stones, losers." The red head retorted.

Yusuke grumbled. "Stay out of this Kuwabara, I can handle it."

"But-...?" He began, but Yusuke swatted at him to get away.

"Uh ohhh, lovers quarell."

Gritting his teeth Yusuke pulled his fist back, "I said," with every word he was saying slamming it into the boy's mouth saying. "Shut up!"

"Yusuke Urameshi, what do you think you're doing?!" The art teacher barked at him.

"They started it." Yusuke tried explaining but the teacher wasn't listening.

"I've been told about you. You're a troublemaker aren't you? Always looking for kicks." The teacher walked over to Yusuke looming down over him; but the boy didn't cowar away. He instead stood his ground glaring back at the man.

"It's true sir, Yusuke didn't do anything it was Hideki and Sekein."

"Yeeah," Stated Yusuke agreeing with his calmer-to-the-situation-friend.

The teacher wasn't listening to either of them whether it was true or not, instead he just said. "I'm keeping an eye on you two." He went back to his desk; and the two boys started to snicker.

Kuwabara shrugged returning to his painting, but Yusuke was still feeling the anger inside of him boiling.

After school that day, Kuwabara caught up to Yusuke before he could leave, and he shoved his painting into his hands.

"What's this?" The dark haired boy asked.

"It's my painting." Kuwabara stated. "Where's yours?" He looked Yusuke over with his eyes. "We said we'd give them to each other. Remember?"

Seeing the two boys walking up from the side of his eye Yusuke sneered. "I threw it out, and stop staring at me weirdo... I'm not gay."

Kuwabara looked taken aback by that, but shook it off feeling no need to defend himself of not being gay himself. "Well you can keep mine if you want it."

The two boys laughed a little harder watching from beside a water fountain.

Yusuke shoved the painting back into Kuwabara's hands and grumbled lowly. "Stay the hell away from me." And with that he walked away.

"But Yusuke!?" Kuwabara called to him.

"And stop calling me Yusuke, your voice makes it sound stupid."

Kuwabara watched the retreating figure then he lowered his head. Hearing the other boys laughing, he knew why Yusuke acted the way he did. He would just wait until later to talk to him.

Rolling over onto his back now almost out of the memory itself, Yusuke's frown deepened. "Yeah, and when he did come back to talk to me, I freaked out and punched him, a lot harder than I should have... He never forgave me, but now...we're like friends again only better than before." His eyes closed. "And I'd be first in line to say that Kuwabara is a great person, but..." Yusuke sighed. _'Maybe that's it, maybe he waited all those years until him and me were friends again so he could hurt me the way I hurt him... and now he's moving away... just when I realized that I-...'_ ~ ~

"Yusuke!?" His mother's voice tore through his dreams, ripping the picture in half like a knife.

The spirit detective's chest heaved up and he began to cough into his fist.

"I'm glad you're awake. You slept through lunch, I had to reheat your soup and tea." Atsuko said walking into his room.

_'Of course I'm awake, you scared me out of my sleep.'_ He thought and reached for the tissue box beside him to blow his nose.

"Yusuke, can you talk?" His mother asked, dropping down beside his bed on her knees.

His throat hissed at her, but he meant nothing by it.

"No?" She questioned; then grabbed the spoon from the bowl, dipping it into the noodle soup then held it to his mouth. "Eat up."

Yusuke opened his mouth, but he was angled a little odd to be eating and the spoonfull of soup just slid over the side and down his neck. "Aaahh! Mom!" He jumped up smacking the hot liquid and noodles off of himself. "That burns, what are you trying to do kill me?"

"Ohh look, you found your voice!" Atsuko announced. "Now let's try again." She scooped up another spoonfull and held it to his mouth.

"Mom I don't need you to-ah..." He swallowed just as quickly as it had been shoved in. "I don't need you to feed me, I can do it myself."

Huffing, Atsuko plopped the spoon back into the bowl and stood up. "Brat. This is why you're sick." She said before leaving the room.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Yusuke bellowed after her. He sighed out a shaken breath and started to slurp his soup down. _'Should liquid feel like it's scraping my throat?'_ He wondered. Looking at his clock he read to himself. _'1:45. School's almost out.'_

Yusuke yanked his blanket up to tuck himself back in, to block off the air that was slipping in underneath the blanket making him cold.

_'I wonder what Kuwabara's doing right now.'_ A smile appeared on his face. "Ha, he probably thinks I'm dead or something."

He ate another bite and licking the spoon he tasted it a second time. _'That's an odd taste, did she slip something in my food?' _He wondered trying to gaze through the brown liquid.

_'Probably medicine; does she think I'm a baby or something?'_ He continued eating._ 'I don't need my pills hidden in my food.' _Yusuke shook off an on coming drowsy feeling. _'Great.' _He yawned. _'This is just what I need, another nap.'_

He yanwed again and his eyes remained half lidded when he opened them from the yawns scrunching. A single hot tear trailed down his cheek from unwell leaky-eye, and he wiped it off.

_'Maybe a quick nap wouldn't hurt.'_

He put the bowl down beside the bed on the desk; then lowered himself under the covers, pulling them up to his chin. _'...Last time I ever go out into fall weather without a jacket.'_ Closing his eyes, he nuzzled his face into the pillow and fell quickly back to sleep.


	5. Kiss Me Again But I need a first time

~ ~ The bell rang for the second to last period classes to get out, and the students walked through the halls like zombies. Regardless of their happy socializing, they were too drained to move any faster than a minute a year; and the most of them would probably be late for class due to their obsessive smoking habits.

Which with the way he was feeling right now... Yusuke wished he still did it.

Gathering his books and things as quickly as he could, Yusuke tried avoiding the conversation with Kuwabara that he knew was coming. Hurrying to the door he was too late.

"Hey Urameshi, wait up?" The scratchy voiced male called. Yusuke froze in his steps and turned around.

"Hey Kuwabara, how's it going?" He asked, feeling his pulse quicken all of a sudden.

"I wanted to talk to you about the other day," Kuwabara walked over to him at the door; the spirit detective just swallowed hard and blinked.

"What about it?" He questioned trying to keep his voice normal.

A huge grin appeared on Kuwabara's face. "You big knucklehead." He grabbed Yusuke again, messing his hair up with his fist. "I know you were only saying that stuff before because you were embarrassed to say that you'd miss the hell out of me; and wished I wasn't leaving in front of those other guys."

"Ha, you read me like a book, Kuwabara." He replied. The red head released him from his grip, laughing. Yusuke didn't bother fixing his hair he just watched Kuwabara while the boy laughed to himself, agreeing with what he had just said.

"Heh heh, you're not that hard to figure out Urameshi."

_'Yeah right, then he finds out I may have a crush on him.'_ Yusuke's mouth hangs open with a quiet laugh and he placed a nervous hand behind his head. The two of them looked each other in the eyes, but Yusuke flushed looking away.

_'Nooo,' _He thought straightening his face. _'I'm crazy for thinking like that, Kuwabara's a guy!'_

He saw that Kuwabara was looking away too, and he sighed._ 'Beside's, he's not into guys- I'm not. At least... I don't think I am.'_

He looked over at Kuwabara again, who was now going on some trip about Yusuke's missing him being "okay", but the spirit detective blocked it out to do a little soul searching. When he found out that Kuwabara's moving away was infact really going to happen, Yusuke had been asking himself what he really wanted from his friendship with Kuwabara, but being away from him... he couldn't come up with the answer.

But then again, being here now in the moment... only made it worse. Because now, he had to look at him. Face him. And any emotions flashing on his face would be instantly picked up. If there was one thing his mother said about him- that stuck in his mind- was that his face was really readable.

"So basically, I'm just really gonna miss you."

He heard Kuwabara wrap up his speech. Yusuke looked him in the eyes wondering what way the red head had meant it. But Kuwabara haulted the thought train by adding.

"Y'know, you and Kurama, and the shrimp."

Yusuke laughed faintly and nodded to himself. _'Of course, what the hell was I hoping for.'_ He argued with himself then said out loud in a low whisper. "Yeah...I'm gonna miss you too." His foot kicked at something stuck to the floor and he thought defeatedly. _'He's obviously not gonna stay, no matter what I say to him. What else is there?' _Then it came to him. "You could always write to me- Us! You could always write to us." Yusuke corrected himself.

"I will too, once every week." Said the scratchy voiced male. Something in his voice shy'd at that moment and he looked away.

Yusuke looked up at Kuwabara as though he were asking himself, right then, what he wanted from him. This would probably be their last time alone, since Kuwabara would be gone in a week, and people tend to flock to anyone that leaves.

_'Well... he's got red hair, and he's... taller than me.' _Yusuke took an unknowing step forward. _'He's a good friend and... I don't know, nice to be around.'_ Another step. _'Maybe things wouldn't be all that different if we were to...'_

He leaned up towards Kuwabara closing his eyes, bringing his arms up around the red head's shoulders. Having his eyes averted, Kuwabara didn't really notice what was going on until it was already in progress. Yusuke was kissing him. Slowly, as though he were testing out the merchandise; and deciding he liked it, the spirit detective added more want to it.

Kuwabara just stood there taking it, at first, then he wrapped his arms around Yusuke's waist and the spirit detective could feel a gentle tightening. His heart pounded through his chest from the building heat between them, until they both pushed the other off and wiped their mouths.

Yusuke's breaths were coming out in quick pants, and he looked anywhere but at Kuwabara. "I'm sorry." He breathed.

"Urameshi," The red head started to say, but Yusuke shook his head and took off.

Kuwabara watched him leave, he seemed to be heading towards the stairwell to the roof. He wanted to go talk to him, but decided against it. It's better to leave him alone to think. Realizing that he was late, Kuwabara made a panicked sound and marched out of the room saying.

"I better get to class."

When Yusuke hit the roof, he ran to the far end, and grabbed the gate letting out a breath. _'What the hell is wrong with me!?' _He wondered. _'Kuwabara's...A guy!'_ Growling angrily. _'Oh god, now he's gonna think I'm weird...' _His head dropped and he squeezed his eyes shut._ 'Of all the stupid things I've done in life, this had to be the dumbest. Now he's probably gonna tell the whole school that I'm...I don't even know.'_

He turned himself so that his back was to the gate, then he sank down to the ground and hugged his knees. _'Am I really gay?'_ He asked himself. _'I've known Kuwabara since forever, why am I suddenly attracted to him now? Is it because he's leaving and I hope that'll make him stay?'_ Shifting uncomfortably for a second, he continued his thoughts. _'Maybe I've liked him all this time but denied it because he's a guy...' _Yusuke's mind swept through every encounter with Kuwabara he's ever had since they met.

The first grade, when they used to fight each other...And when they all battled the four saint beast.

He nearly had a heart attack thinking Kuwabara died going over that mound of rock with Byakko. And his first thought when he was killed and needed a life source was of Kuwabara.

_'Ha, feeling the real thing I now know why.'_ He smiled.

Kuwabara even gave him some of his own life energy, when Yusuke fainted from his fight with Suzaku. Kuwabara's always been there for him, and not just in battle, or when it was convenient for him. But always... even when they had hated each other.

He saw Kuwabara in tears at his memorial, came in ready to swing just to wake him up. He seemed like he would have done anything just to land one last punch on him._ 'Or in the first place.' _Yusuke chuckled out. _'Let's face it, I like him.' _He admitted._ 'I've probably always liked him. Since forever.' _Standing up he banged his fist against the gate.

"Why does life have to start getting complicated just when things start making sense!?" He shouted to no one in particular. "Is someone punishing me for some reason? Why take Kuwabara away now," His voice dimmed. "just when I realize that I like him."

"Well I don't know." A female voice said out of nowhere.

Yusuke looked up seeing the perky grim reaper floating down to him in her school uniform. "Botan, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well you're shouting loud enough to ressurect the dead, silly." Botan landed down beside him and smiled. "What's all the noise for anyway; fail another test you need to explain to your mom?" She joked with a laugh.

Yusuke furrowed his eyebrows. "No, I'm just having a little trouble figuring something out."

"Well, tell me what it is and maybe I can help you." Botan suggested.

Yusuke blushed and laughed to himself. _'I can't tell Botan, she'll never let me hear the end of it.'_

"It's um, a math problem." He lied.

The grim reaper placed a finger to her chin. "Well, Kurama's always been good at that sort of thing, and he is in a higher grade than you." She replied.

"Ha," He said then thought. _'Leave it to Botan's help to suggest it from someone else...That's it!'_ His fist landed in his palm. "Kurama! Thanks Botan, you're a huge help. I'll see ya later," He waved goodbye while running towards the roof door. "And tell the toddler I said, hey."

Waving as well, Botan called after him. "Glad I could help! Goodbye Yusuke."

As he ran down the stairs he smiled. _'If anyone can help me it's Kurama, he's always giving out unwanted advice so he should be great when you actually need it.'_ ~ ~


	6. If You Stay

Kuwabara was flying through his school assignments, hoping that if he was done sooner he could take off. His friends were staring at him the whole time with disbelief on their faces, they couldn't figure out why he was in such a rush- afterall- he isn't the smartest guy in class.

"Maybe he has to go to the bathroom?" Miyamoto guessed.

Okubo shook his head, his cheeks lightly moving back and forth with it. "I think he's sneaking glances at someone else's paper."

Kuwabara's eyes narrowed hearing his friends' voices, but he continued writting.

"Maybe it isn't really Kuwabara at all," Said Kirishima "and it's just a guy he hired to look like him so he could skip today." That was all he could stand.

"Will you guys shut up!" He shouted, receiving glances from everyone in class. "I'm trying to concentrate!" They went back to work when they saw Kuwabara was directing his voice at his friends.

"Kazuma, please don't yell in the classroom." Miss Mouto informed.

"No ma'am." He went back to his speed writing when one of his friends tapped him on the shoulder.

"So what's with the speeding through work then?" Okubo asked directly. "You know, something we don't know?"

Kuwabara scowled at them answering. "No, I just really wanna get home okay?" The three of them made a sound of 'Oh' then went back to their work.

It was silent again until Kirishima leaned over asking. "...But why?"

"Because," Kuwabara wasn't in the mood for distractions right now, so he figured he'd answer them so they could shut up. "Urameshi's sick, and I wanna go see him, is that so wrong?"

The three boys uncomfortably shook their heads. They knew Kuwabara and Yusuke were together but the idea of it still made them a little uncomfortable, when they actually heard it out loud.

"Hope he feels better." Okubo said.

"What's he got?" Asked Miyamoto.

"It's just a cold." Kuwabara replied. He caught a glimpse of the teacher giving the four of them glares; and he whispered from the side of his mouth to them. "Now be quiet so I can work." The three boys shrugged and turned away. _'Just a few more answers and I'm out of here.'_ The red head grinned.

~*~*~*~

Yusuke had his blanket coiled around him like a cocoon, as he got up from the bed planning to go to the bathroom.

"I see your up and about, wanna watch some t.v. with me? I think your favorite show might be on." Atsuko grabbed the remote and started flicking through channels.

Yusuke ignored her and continued his silent groggy trip to the bathroom. The toilet water whirled in a circle along the cold porcelean before going down the hole, to come back up again. The spirit detective washed his hands forgetting the soap, and had to do it again. _'Well,'_ He yawned suddenly. _'for the most part I feel a little better.'_

He rubbed a wet hand over his eyes and dried his face with his shirt sleeve._ 'When did I put on my night clothes?' _He wondered. Yusuke walked out of the bathroom and joined his mother on the couch.

"Hey there, you want something to drink?" She asked watching him drop his head on the arm of the chair.

_'Ohh no, you're not drugging me again.'_ He thought but replied. "No thanks."

Atsuko turned the t.v up a bit so they could both hear it, but Yusuke wasn't really paying much attention to it. "I oughta get me one of those." Atsuko was saying watching the guest of the day use an exersize device, that looked a lot like a flat roller blade with handles. She slid back and forth on the floor.

Yusuke glanced at the t.v. and blushed seeing what the woman was doing._ 'I'm pathetic, even that's making me excited...' _He said to himself. _'I wonder if school's out yet?'_ He glanced his vision over the t.v. at the clock and he saw it was just hitting 2:15._ 'Fifteen minutes. Great, that'll take forever!'_ Looking around the room, his eyes met with his mothers.

She smiled at him sweetly then went back to her show.

_'That was weird.'_ Thought Yusuke and sighed with boredom._ 'As if I haven't slept enough today, now I'm gonna be BORED back to sleep.' _He could already feel the drowsy sensation taking over him again and he closed his eyes, snapping them back opened.

"I'm gonna get a drink." He stood up from the chair, making sure his blanket remained tightly wrapped around him, then walked into the kitchen.

The refrigerator buzzed when he got close to it, giving him a little startle. He hated when the cooler inside kicked on when he was coming into the kitchen. It was as if it did that only for him to be bothered by. Tugging it open, he grabbed a bottle of orange juice and unscrewed the top.

_'Thank god, something cold.'_ He gulped it down feeling the cool liquid travelling through his body.

As though he were holding an empty bottle in the first place, Yusuke placed the container on the table then trudged back to his bedroom. "I'm gonna lay down for a while, will you let me know if Kuwabara stops by?" Yusuke asked.

"If I see him." His mother replied.

Yusuke's door closed behind him and he climbed back into bed. _'Okay, I'll take one more nap and that's it.' _He made himself comfortable under the covers, and turned on his side._ 'All this sleep can't be good for you.'_

Yusuke took in a, too clear, sniffle of air and closed his eyes. _'Hmm,'_ He heard himself hum for no reason. Maybe it was a comfort hum, he didn't care. He just hoped that fifteen minutes went by faster at home, than when he was at school.

~ ~ "Hello Yusuke." Kurama said as though he had bumped into his friend, rather than had been asked to see him.

The two of them were sitting in the coffee shop in the back where they couldn't be heard, or at least, Yusuke hoped they wouldn't be heard.

"What did you want to speak to me about?" The fox asked.

Yusuke looked around to make sure all the people inside were minding their own business' before he spoke, he also made sure he leaned in uncomfortably close to the red head to talk just incase. "It's kinda complicated," He started and trailed off.

Kurama smiled and got even closer to Yusuke, saying. "I think it's okay if we talk normally, no one is listening to us." He moved back against his seat, sitting normally; and Yusuke twisted his mouth in aggrivation but sat back in his seat as well.

"I hope you don't freak out when I tell you, because I'm still a little new to feelings myself..." He trailed off.

With a sigh, he leaned in again saying. "It's about Kuwabara... I- and don't think I'm weird or anything but," He quieted again.

Kurama raised an eyebrow urging him on. "But what?"

_'Okay wrong direction, I can't just out and say it, he'll know.'_ He looked at Kurama's waiting face and backed down. _'Better try something else.'_ Licking his lips, he exhaled and looked at Kurama. "Okay. What do you say to someone when they're about to make a HUGE mistake- in more ways then one- and you've run out of ideas to make them stop?"

A breathy laugh came from Kurama and he took a moment to calm himself from it. "Yusuke, I'm afraid Kuwabara has to leave; he's not old enough to live on his own, and his parents aren't going to leave him behind even if he thought he was."

"That's your advice?!" The spirit detective nearly shouted. "I might as well," He threw his hands up. "give up if that's the case."

"Why do you want him to stay so badly," Asked Kurama, though knowingly. "he could always visit."

Yusuke's whole body slumped forward and he whispered. "You don't understand."

_'Yes I do, I feel the same way about Hiei.'_ Thought the fox, 'But I could never tell him how I feel and even if he did understand, I doubt he would return the feelings.'

Yusuke watched Kurama's face change with every thought he was having and he waved a hand infront of his face. "Kurama?" He said calling him back.

"Sorry," He felt embarrassement closing in around his face. "What I was going to say is, why don't you tell Kuwabara how you feel?"

_'Tell him how I feel?! I just kissed him, and he probably thinks I'm a pervert now. That's all he'd understand.'_ Yusuke rests his chin on his fist and grouched._ 'Besides, what if I'm wrong about what I feel, what if it's just popping up because I don't wanna lose my best friend?' _

Kurama waited for his friend to say something but Yusuke seemed to be in a whole other world right then, so he spoke up for him. "You never know what could happen if you don't try." He paused a moment then added. "Kuwabara may be feeling the same way as you."

_'Could he?' _Yusuke wondered. _'Kuwabara's always seemed pretty straight forward... he'd never be into guys. Then again, I never thought I would be either...'_ He blinked his vision to the left._ 'I guess you never know yourself until that one person finally comes along and slaps you in the face.' _"Kurama," Yusuke finally said aloud.

"Yes?"

"...If," He paused to get his nerve the started again. "If I were... into guys, what would you say?"

Kurama smiled and closed his eyes saying. "I'd wish you and Kuwabara the best."

Yusuke looked as though someone just smacked him in the back of the head and he looked at Kurama in shock. "You know?" He asked.

Kurama nodded to his question, and Yusuke looked horrified.

"Is it that obvious?" The spirit detective asked.

Kurama knew he meant the being gay thing and not his liking for Kuwabara, so he eased his friends fears replying. "No. I'm just very observant, Yusuke."

Yusuke sank back into his seat and relaxed. "Oh..."

The two of them were silent.

"...So... What do you think I should do about Kuwabara? I can't just tell him that I like him."

Yusuke's eyes pleaded for an answer to his questions, but Kurama couldn't really think of anything to tell Yusuke that might help him. He too was in a wandering cloud, wondering what the admiration of his love would think if he knew of the fox's true feelings for him.

"Yusuke," Kurama said getting the spirit detective's attention back. "I think Kuwabara already knows how you feel, maybe now you should try explaining it in words."

Yusuke thought about that for a moment then put his head down saying lowly. "Guess he told you about that kiss, huh?"

Kurama didn't wanna seem like the know it all middle man, but Kuwabara had called him right after school and told him what Yusuke had done.

When he asked Kuwabara what he'd thought about it, the red head said he didn't know. He couldn't tell Yusuke that, because if the spirit detective really wanted things to work with Kuwabara he'd have to talk to him directly.

Repeating Kuwabara's words might derail Yusuke's confidence, and he'd end up wrecking something that hasn't even started yet. "He's leaving in a day, Yusuke." Said Kurama. "If you are going to talk to him, you've got to do it now."

_'He's right on two counts.'_ Thought Yusuke._ 'I do have to tell Kuwabara how I feel. But even if I do tell him, he's still gonna have to leave so what would that accomplish?' _Standing, Yusuke slapped the fox on his back and grinned. "Thanks for your help Kurama, I'll definitly think about what you said."

He walked out of the shop leaving Kurama alone with his own thoughts. _'Maybe someday I'll take my own advice with Hiei.' _He picked up his cup and took a sip of the cold tea that was inside.

Outside on the street.

Yusuke walked along quietly, his head down, and hands stuffed into his pockets. _'Kuwabara, I realize you're leaving but there's something that I wanna tell you.'_ Yusuke nodded affirming his starting sentence. "Kuwabara, you're about to get the shock of a lifetime." A huge grin appeared on his face as he continued his path home. ~ ~


End file.
